


Sight

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Other, You can read the realtionships as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oswald learns that not everyone sees the world as unfocused blobs. Jack doesn't know why it took so long for anyone to realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not entirely sure when I wrote this. I was looking in my writing folder and found it. I vaguely recall making this. 
> 
> It's fluffy, but there are some meta elements I put on Jack.

“Oswald wake up! It really doesn’t surprise me to find you sleeping just about anywhere anymore!” Jack whines. Oswald had fallen asleep on a canoe sailing over a small lake. How long Oswald has been floating around for is beyond Jack’s imagination. 

Sighing, Jack calls out to Oswald once more, but to no avail. Instead, Jack squats down and decides to study Oswald from his spot. Oswald is in deep slumber, his face tranquil and calm like that of a doll, and two fluffy yellow birds lay perched on his raven hair. It almost seems cruel to wake Oswald out of his reverie with how peaceful he looks asleep. Then again, even when awake, Oswald’s features are usually quiet composed. 

Jack supposes that he can’t allow Oswald to float there forever. There are no other canoes near by for Jack to use to reach Oswald, so Jack settles on throwing small stones at Oswald. “Oswald!” Jack shouts out as he throws the pebbles. Some pebbles miss the floating boat and fall into the water with a thunk, while others hid the side of the canoe. Finally, one hits Oswald on the head. In response, Oswald winces slightly and slowly his lilac coloured eyes flutter open.

Oswald sits upright, the birds fly away, and scans the area with a lost expression; Jack finds it adorable in its own right. Soon Oswald’s eyes land on Jack and stay there for a few seconds, unwavering. Sometimes Jack finds that Oswald’s intense gaze makes Jack feel slightly unnerved, as though Oswald is seeing through all the parts of Jack that Jack hide from the world. 

His brows knitting in confusing and his eyes squinting, Oswald calls out, “Jack?” 

Jack laughs in response. “Yes, who else would it be?” 

Oswald doesn’t respond, but he begins to row to shore. When Oswald reaches where Jack is, he ties the raft to a small log in the water and exits the canoe. “How long have I been asleep for?” 

Shrugging his shoulders Jack responds, “Who knows. Glen told me to go and find you.” 

“It’s nice weather for sleeping,” defends Oswald. 

Jack looks around him. The summer’s air is warm, but there are enough clouds in the sky to provide shade. It is nice weather out, Jack supposes. “I never accused you in the first place, Oswald.” 

Together the two men begin to walk back to the Baskerville manor. They barely walk a few steps before the soft sound of humming begins to serenade their ears. Jack notices it first, but the sound stops before Oswald can register it. In the distance, Jack notices Lacie, dressed in a long deep red gown, walking towards them.  
Jack waves his hands to Lacie, beaming a dazzling smile. Oswald once again squints in confusion. Lacie waves back to Jack and turns around, heading to the Baskerville manor. “Did she think I would not find you myself?” Jack laughs at Lacie’s concern. 

“It makes me wonder who is the elder sibling sometimes,” Oswald admits. 

The two begin to walk again, following Lacie who is much further ahead than the two of them. Jack admires the fair Lacie as she walks with admiration akin to a subject looking upon their goddess. “Actually, Oswald,” Jack begins, “compared to my brothers, I think you are quiet a good brother.” 

For a reason that Jack can’t comprehend, Oswald frowns. “I like to see my sister’s smiling face.” 

Jack chuckles, “I still can’t believe that when I first met Lacie, it was because you let her beat you in chess.” 

Sighing, Oswald goes on, “Seeing her smiling face filled me with contentment, but she was angered that she did not win on her own.”

“What a pair you two are,” Jack laughs. “Lacie thinks of the most brilliant ways to bother you and you are not the type to complain. Is it true that she once left you a bowl full of cherry tomatoes, knowing that you wouldn’t have the heart to leave food unfinished?” 

“You saw for yourself when that happened.” 

“That I did!” Jack smiles. 

Oswald and Jack walk in content silence back to the house of Baskerville. Glen flags them down, waiting in front of the tower. “Lacie, I told you that you didn’t need to go get them.” 

Lacie pouts, “Brother can be very hard to find sometimes.”

Glen smirks. “It’s not untrue. Either way, Oswald we need to talk about something. Come with me.”

-

The next time Jack finds Oswald blissfully asleep was under a tree atop a hill. Instead of waking Oswald up, Jack sits beside him and enjoys the breeze. Brushing a few stray strands of silky hair from Oswald’s face, Jack admires Oswald’s features. 

A little yellow bird flies down from the luscious tree above and pecks Oswald’s cheeks. Oswald wakes up at the persistence of the bird.  
“You always seem to have birds surrounding you. Oswald, are you actually Snow White?” Jack teases. 

Oswald turns his head to face Jack, admiring his clear forest coloured eyes. “Glen experiences the same dilemma with birds and he tells me that many of the past Glens have too.” 

Jack pauses, thinking. “That’s interesting to know. You shouldn’t have had to wake up, you still look tired.” 

“It’s fine,” Oswald dismisses, “my neck is sore now.” 

Clicking his tongue, Jack pats his lap. “You can put your head on my lap. A cranky sleepy Oswald isn’t something I want to deal with.” 

“Am I that bad?” Oswald inquires earnestly. Jack wonders if Oswald is capable of lying, unlike Jack who lives and breathes lies.

Jack smiles easily and shrugs, teasing Oswald. 

Nevertheless, Oswald places his head onto Jack’s lap. Perhaps it was inevitable that Jack would feel compelled to stroke Oswald’s fine hair. A breeze whistles by and Oswald closes his eyes, enjoying the pampering that Jack is providing him with. 

“Do you ever think about women?” Jack asks absentmindedly. 

Oswald opens one eye to look at Jack. “What do you mean?” 

Jack tries hard not to roll his eyes at Oswald’s aloof nature. “I mean do you ever think about dating a woman, or marrying one? You do know that many woman would kill to have your head in their lap and play with your hair atop a hill on a gorgeous day?” 

“I’ve never heavily contemplated being in a relationship. I don’t need to be in one. Master Glen isn’t in one. How do you know that women think this of me? Do wish to be with a woman?” Oswald justifies. 

“I suppose you don’t need to be in a relationship. Women find me approachable, I would have you know! They tell me things. I don’t especially wish to be in a relationship either. All I need is Lacie to exist near me and I’ll be fine.” Jack continues to play with Oswald’s hair. 

“Do you not wish to be in relationship with my sister?” 

Jack laughs weakly. “I don’t want to be in a relationship with her, but I don’t not want to be in a relationship with her. It’s whatever she wants. I just want her to be there.”

Oswald is then reminded of the time that Glen told him that Jack’s love for Lacie remained him of the way a faithful man would view a goddess. As long as their god is there, they have faith and reason to live. Whatever their god commands is done without question. If a god wishes to mate with their follower, their follower would gladly give themselves. Who dreams of marrying a god? No, people just wish to serve their god faithfully. Lacie is Jack’s goddess. 

Deciding that he wasn’t going to fall asleep here, Oswald sits upright and leans his back against the tree. 

“The view of the flowers from here is beautiful, don’t you think?” Jack comments, switching topics smoother than flowing water. 

“Those are flowers?” Oswald narrows his eyes at the colourful mess. 

Jack pats Oswald on the back lightly. “Of course they are flowers! Which one is your favorite from the bunch?” 

“I like carnations.” 

“Oswald, there aren’t any carnations over there!” 

Oswald pauses. “I like… magnolias.” 

“Yes you like them, but which of the ones there do you like?” 

Turning to Jack with a slightly concerned and confused look etched into his noble features, Oswald opens his mouth and then closes it. 

“Oswald?” Jack prompts, curious as to what is going through his companions mind.

“Can you see the flowers from here?” 

Now it’s Jack’s turn to look confused. “Yes, they are only a few feet in front of us. They are mostly wild flowers.” 

Oswald is silent for some time, but then he finally speaks, “Jack, I can’t see them. They resemble a colourfull mess to my eyes.” 

Suddenly it hits Jack. Standing up abruptly, Jack stands directly in front of Oswald. “How many fingers am I holding up?” 

“Two,” Oswald answers correctly. 

Jack moves a few paces back. “How many am I holding now?”

It takes a moment, but Oswald finally answers, “Three, but I can’t exactly see your fingers. They are out of focus, just three blobs.”

Emerald eyes widening, Jack understands. “Oswald, I think you need glasses. It makes sense. You couldn’t see me when you woke up on the boat. You couldn’t see Lacie in the forest either, you guessed it was her after I mentioned ‘Did she think I would not find you…’” 

“It’s not such a big deal.” 

“Nonsense. How long have you needed glasses? Let’s tell Glen about this.

-

Oswald and Jack enter Lacie’s chambers, where Glen and her both sit; Lacie is glaring at Glen venomously while Glen’s eyes and mouth smile in a sickeningly practiced manner.  
“Hello Lacie,” greets Jack, “and Glen. Oswald has something to tell both of you.” 

Glen sets the tea he was blowing on down on to a small plate he held in his other hand with a clack. “Oh does he?” Glen focuses his attention on Oswald. 

Oswald announces, “I believe I might require glasses. I might have needed them for the past few years.” 

Glen instantly laughs. “If you need them, why are you only telling me now?” 

“I was convinced that it was what everyone else was seeing. My vision is not that bad.” 

Laice taps a hand to her chin. “Come to think of it, there are many times that you weren’t able to see things from afar.” 

“How ever did you manage this long without someone noticing?” Glen quirks a brow; his smile never fades. 

Without using his words, as Jack is in the room as well, Oswald points to his left hand where the chains he inherited are. Glen begins to snicker, understanding exactly what Oswald means. 

Lacie supposes it’s a secret between the wielders of the great black winged chains. Jack doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t need or want to understand.  
-

A few weeks later, Jack hobbles into Oswald’s study. 

Oswald looks up from his desk at Jack and pushes up his black rectangular glasses. 

“Wow, glasses suit you, Oswald.” 

Oswald takes off his glasses and sets them beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> In which I trust that past me had decent enough writing to allow only a quick edit to be needed.


End file.
